Mechanical Version
by Effervescent Dreams
Summary: Something happened to Hermione over the summer but doesn't remember it. Her body remembers and Dumbledore tells her the rest. Draco is put in charge of caring for her while she recovers. Inspired by Gunslinger girl. Redoing and adding more chapters.
1. The party goes on

Hermione woke up groggy; she was in the hospital wing. Knowing where she was helped her remember how she got there. She gasped and hesitantly felt her head. Oh god. She groaned in horror at her boyishly short hair. She glanced around to make sure no one had heard her. No one was around. She sighed in relief and focused on remembering what exactly happened last night.

She remembered getting ready for the party (hosted by the Sytherins this year) and hearing Ginny call down from the common room. She grabbed her purse before heading down to meet her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw Ginny was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt, a black mini shirt and sporting nervous looking Neville. Hermione glanced at her own cloths: A black halter, cargo pants and her favorite 4 inch boots. Satisfied no one looked like a dork she looked at Neville.

"You going too Neville?" she knew he was, she just had to ask. It was part of her nature to know everything, including who went to what parties. "Y-yes" he looked pale and ready to faint, really not an unusual look since he started dating Ginny.

Ginny glared at Hermione for making her date even more nervous before she got impatient, "Are we going sometime tonight!?!" Hermione grinned in reply and headed for the door.

As they walked Neville asked, "Why is Slytherin hosting it this year? Isn't it the Hufflepuffs turn?" Hermione, ever the smart one answered him: "Well I didn't go to the one they had four years ago but it's legendary how boring it was."

"Whoever started this anyway?" Ginny interjected.

"It was started after Voldemort was defeated. The house's started hosting a welcome back party every year. And due to the fact that it was (and is) prohibited to have these kind of parties it's always been held in one of the four secret rooms. There are four, one allotted to each house."

Neville gazed at her in wonder "How do you know all this stuff?!?" Hermione couldn't help but preen a little with that little complement.

She shrugged and continued walking down the hallway to the Slytherin's secret room. They stepped up to the door and were inspected (they couldn't allow anyone uncool to enter could they?) by two Slytherins before being allowed to enter.

Every house had its own style of party. Hufflepuff's Parties were boring or excessively cheerful. Ravenclaw's loud, hopping and fast. Gyffindor's were loud too but also were crowded and crazy. Slytherin's parties were always sexy, sensual, and had plenty dark niches. There were rumors that up to 25 percent of the students here were conceived in this very room, at a Slytherin party.

This Slytherin party was no exception. The room was lit with black lights and though the music was slow it encouraged girls to get down and dirty. Half the room was carpeted and lined with couches and had the bar at the island.

Alcohol was strictly forbidden for students underage and was extremely difficult to get in, it was therefore really expensive. Ginny and Hermione got it cheap though, because the Weasley twins were the one who sneak it in.

Hermione would have objected to Ginny pulling her through the massive see of bodies but she was sure she wouldn't be heard over the music. So she wiggled and shimmied her way to the bar behind Ginny. Reaching the bar she found Ginny had already bought them drinks.

After the first few shots Hermione could only remember bits and pieces, her memory lost, swirling around the bottom of more than one shot glass. Hermione wasn't even sure what kind of alcohol she was given.

She vaguely remembered sauntering over to a sexy blonde boy in the corner and crawling into his lap. She dimly remembered kissing along his neck and him taking her to one of those dark niches. Then she remembered no more.

Hermione held back a moan at what she had done. Or rather what she assumed she had done because she couldn't remember what happened after the crawling into his lap. She couldn't regret doing something if she didn't know if she did it; it would be easier if she just KNEW.

Hermione started crawling out of bed when she realized, to her horror, she was naked under the blankets. Oh this is just dandy. "Hello?" She called out, just to be sure. After receiving no response she was sure she was alone and got up to wrap herself in her sheets.

After sneaking around like a guilty first year for awhile she found her cloths, she found them. In the last place she would have thought to look, consequently that was the last place she did look and as a last resort. They were under her bed, some of her school cloths, upon picking them up she found a black with stars bra and matching panties with them.

"Nice underwear you got there Granger, but I liked what you had on last night." Draco's voice rang out like nails on a chalkboard, an annoying but still rather surprising sound. Hermione whirled around clutching the sheets to her chest. She knew she was blushing but couldn't stop it.

"Wa-how-I...uh" She was lame. She couldn't even come up with a searingly witty comeback. Hermione could almost see herself as Draco saw her: a bumbling, stuttering idiot. She just stood there as Draco sauntered over to her, seemingly obviously to her near-nude state.

Draco fingered her hair. "Now Hermione I never knew you to be at a loss for words." Draco pulled her to him "what have you done to your hair?" he buried his face in what was left of it; "I like it."

Hermione stiffened and began to push at him, blushing madly. Draco held on and whispered in her ear, "I'll go Hermione, but we need to talk." He let go and walked away without once looking back at the confused and embarrassed girl behind him.

Hermione didn't even try to figure out what had just happened. Instead she got dressed and went to find Madam Pomfrey. She didn't get very far when she started to get tired and her body started to ache. It was when she finally couldn't walk anymore, when she had problems just lifting her arm when she found her. She was with Dumbledore in the library, in the forbidden section that Hermione had been allowed to go into for years. She got the feeling she was intruding (they stopped talking when she got near) but she didn't care.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she got near. Though she didn't make any move to hustle her back to the hospital wing. Probably because she knew Hermione had to be carried back.

"Why did I wake up in the hospital wing?" Hermione saw no reason to dance around the subject; Hermione was in fact pretty sure she couldn't dance around anything.

Madam Pomfrey glanced at Dumbledore and after receiving a nod hesitantly answered, "Hermione…do you remember anything from the summer?" Hermione growled in frustration: "of course I do!" She paused, searching her memory, she didn't. "What's happened to me?" She whispered it, ravaging her mind for a single moment of last summer. Hermione snapped back into the present when Madam Pomfrey started talking.

"You were hit by a car Hermione." Madam Pomfrey snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face when she saw Hermione was losing it again. "Since you were in America the nearest wizard hospital was 5 days away. When they finally got you there the wizards had no choice they had to…"

Hermione looked up "… what?" Hermione wasn't even sure she wanted to know, the question was just a natural habit of conversation.

Madam Pomfrey looked pleadingly at Dumbledore who nodded and looked to Hermione. "Hermione you must understand, you were mashed between a semi and an SUV. Your spine was broken in so many places if a wizard had not been nearby you would have died in moments, maybe less." He took a breath before continuing, "As it was, you didn't get to the hospital in time to fix your spine and limbs. They were replaced with mechanical versions. You are now stronger than the average bodybuilder, can see and hear great distances, and trust me it will be a lot harder for you to die in the future." His eyes had that little twinkle at the last part.

"I'm metal…" Hermione was lost to the world. She wasn't human anymore; she was some mechanical freak that looked like Hermione. What was she going to do now? How could she live like this, as a person who used to be great? She could no longer go to Hogwarts, she definitely couldn't go to a muggle school, she was useless…"Hermione!"

Hermione jerked "what?" her voice came out as a scratchy whisper.

"You're not all metal, only your main joints, your ankles, knees, hips, wrists, elbows, shoulders and of course the whole of your spine." Hermione was sure that Dumbledore was trying to comfort her, but she just couldn't bring herself to give him a smile in return.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to speak, it wouldn't come out. Ok, different topic then, "Why did I wake up in the hospital wing?" Not so scratchy, this meant she was accepting it, right?

"The alcohol seemed to have affected your mechanics." Ok not a different topic.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy brought you in" Hermione turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, daring her to tell the truth; surely DRACO didn't bring her in. Madam Pomfrey nodded. Hermione blinked in confused denial.

"But enough of all that." Madam Pomfrey bustled around gathering all her stuff, "Come on young woman, off the hospital wing for the both of us." Hermione dimly nodded and allowed Madam Pomfrey to use a levitating spell on her. She also allowed the gentle nurse to give her some dreamless sleep potion.

Hermionedracohermionedracohermionedracohermione

Hermione woke with the knowledge she was part metal. Soon after she also knew Draco Malfoy was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She wiggled around under her blankets to be sure she wasn't naked again. She wasn't. She had on a spaghetti strapped tank top and her pajama bottoms. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed so she could stand, she got up. And almost fell over.

Draco's arms wrapped around her from behind and stopped her fall. Leaning closer Draco asked, "Forget how to walk Granger?" He was nuzzling her hair again. Something about the soft feel and the mango smell captured him. "I'll help you remember"

Hermione blushed and tried to change the topic. "Why were sleeping by my bed?" Hermione almost cringed, why did she have to bring up beds?

"Because I want you. For a lot of different reasons but the main point is: I want you." Hermione was waiting for someone to pop out and say it was all a joke, but it didn't happen and Draco sounded sincere. Hermione was glad she didn't have to respond when she heard someone come in.

Draco turned, forcing Hermione to turn too as he was still holding her. "Yes my dear Madam Pomfrey?" He didn't say it, but you could hear very clearly: You Are Interrupting Me.

Madam Pomfrey gave him one of you no-nonsense looks and shifted her gaze to Hermione. "Hermione come over here and take these pills" She had a look in her eye so Hermione shrugged off Draco's arms and took a few steps in her direction but ended up wobbling and almost falling again, but Draco caught her from behind.

Draco helped her up and kept her standing as Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione her ugly green pills and a cup of water. Keeping an eye on Hermione (not very hard, he's holding her!) he addressed Madam Pomfrey, "How can I help?"

Hearing Hermione choke he gave her a slow lazy smile and winked. She blushed and looked away. Draco turned back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, she'll need help getting to her classed and just generally living for awhile while she gets used to her new joints." She seemed to be thinking for a moment then added," I'll talk to Dumbledore about your schedules but I assume both of you can live in the head boy and girl dorm for the remainder of the year. I'll go talk to him now" with that she left them alone.

Draco pulled Hermione tighter to him and brushed his lips over hers and kissing the edges of her mouth. Then, suddenly, He picked her up (bridal style) and carried her over to her bed. Hermione's heart was going wild. What should she do? She'd never been with an ice prince before. Did they do it differently than all other mortals? All thoughts of what she should do flew right out of her mind when he dumped her on the bed and turned to leave.

"H-hey!" Hermione felt mortified and couldn't hold back the indignant cry.

Draco turned. "What's wrong Granger?" He smiled cruelly, knowing what was wrong. Hermione turned red but defiantly glared at him, it's not like he didn't know he was winding her up. He shrugged and continued walking away.

Dracohermionedracohemionedracohermionedraco

Three corridors away Draco sat gasping. As soon as he left the hospital wing he'd started running. Running from the strange little flip his heart had done at seeing Hermione glare at him with hate and want in her eyes. It's nothing. NOTHING. He told himself over and over again to no avail. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Chocolate brown eyes with hate in them. Draco growled and banged his head against the wall in an attempt to dislodge the image. His head hurt but the image was still there.

Rubbing his head he sighed and got up. He'd have to talk to Snape about this and he had a feeling his reaction wouldn't be a happy one. He was right. Twenty minutes later in Snape's office was his proof. "Draco you can't be serious! Helping Miss Granger is like begging the dark lord for suspicious activities to do!"

Draco sat in one of the leather chairs adorning Snape's office, his face blank. "Frankly, you can't stop me. The question is if you want me to die knowing you did nothing to help me do this without getting killed?" Draco knew an ultimatum would bring Snape around.

Snape started organizing his desk, something he only did when he was mad. "Draco you know you father will not be happy about this." He spoke slowly and clearly like if Draco could hear him he'd discover the insanity of this. Which of course he wouldn't but one could hope.

"So?" Draco would have snorted but he was too much of a Malfoy. "Who has to tell him?"

Snape's shoulders dropped "No one" He sighed and sat down across from Draco in another of his leather chairs. "It's not going to be easy, helping her this whole time but still keeping it a secret. I suppose we could say something along the lines of you only doing it on a dare."

"Alright then I'm doing it on a dare to make Hermione presentable to civilized society" Draco nodded decisively and got up to leave but turned when he heard Snape say his name, "Yes professor?"

"Is this something I should worry about?" Snape looked paler than usual but other than that, none the worse for wear, considering.

"I thing I love her." He stated it matter-of-fact and left a stunned professor behind him. Draco decided to let his favorite teacher stew over that for a while before coming back again.

Hermionedracohermionedracohermionedracomerione

Hermione was relieving stress. She was doing the homework she was behind on. _Hold your wand in your hand and turn you wrist like your opening a door. Say very clearly Tanteriele. If done right this spell should determine if a female is pregnant or not_. Wait, what? Pregnant? Hermione looked at the top of the page to see who this assignment was for. Oh god. It was from a sub in charms, a fat old lady called Trilla.

The first day they had ever had her they ignorantly (or she thought it was ignorance, they could have just been mean) asked when the baby was due. Now, she's always tormented by Slytherins who like to laugh at teachers. Poor girl. Mean little bitch to be sure, but to be pitied.

Hermione put her Homework away with a huff. God, does she have to give out Homework about pregnancy? She looked around for something to do (now that she couldn't bring herself to do homework) and spotted her favorite book of all time. Pride and Prejudice was lying on the table across the room. Great.

Hermione slid her legs off the bed and on the floor.

"1…2…3" she gently leaned forward to stand up. Wobbling a bit now, she put on foot in front of the other and fell to her knees. Crying out she looked down to see blood welling under the skin on her knee.

She started hauling herself back into bed when she remembered why she had gotten out of it in the first place. She looked at the book, at her knees. Taking a deep breath she resolutely set off to get Pride and Prejudice, the happy ending to rule them all.

Hermionedracohermionedracohermionedracohermione

Draco found Hermione asleep on the floor her head resting on the last pages of Pride and Prejudice. He chuckled at her book of choice and walked over to scoop her up and gently place her on her bed. Lying asleep in her bed Hermione could feel Draco's goodnight kiss in her dreams


	2. Living together? Confrontations

Hermione's days passed in much the same way: get up and eat breakfast in bed, strength training with Madam Pomfrey, homework, then more strength train with Pomfrey then take a bath and go to bed. The joys of being mechanical. She only got herself through it by remembering Draco would be there, at night reading to her while she took a bath to ease her poor aching muscles.

Hermione stared at the ceiling. For all it _was_ a ceiling, it wasn't bad. I don't want to do the same thing day after day. I'll just look at the ceiling, thank you very much. Hermione made little people in the ceiling and had just started on their back stories when Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey sounded worried. She did, after all, fall down half an hour ago and had yet to even attempt to get up. Staring at the ceiling for 30 minutes wasn't something healthy people did.

Great, worried teacher, guilt trip anyone? She lifted her head to look at Madam Pomfrey "yes Madam?" Madam Pomfrey smiled something that drove Hermione crazy, "I've got great news!"

She waited for Hermione to ask what it was, but when it was not forthcoming she burst out, "Dumbledore said you could start normal classes again! You won't have to stay in the hospital wing either, isn't it great?" Hermione let her head fall back with a thud. Classes! A normal bed. God, I love life!

Without thinking Hermione pushed herself up onto her elbows and levered herself up from there. She stood wobbling for a second before walking across the room to her desk. Hermione was unaware that was not only the first time she had gotten up by herself but also the first time she had smiled since finding out she had metal joints.

Her sessions had been doing wonders helping her walk and run. Unfortunately she still had problems putting weight on her joints after a rest, until _very _recently. Madam Pomfrey smiled secretly to herself.

Dracohemionedracohermionedracohermionedracohermionedracohermione

Draco walked in to see Madam Pomfrey sitting in a chair beside Hermione's bed, watching her pack. Hermione was smiling. Draco wanted to stand there and bask in the brightness of her smile but decided it would look dorky.

"So I take it you got the good news?" He had snuck up behind her and asked.

Hermione jerked but withheld the glare, "yes I did"

"Should be interesting, you two living together." Madam Pomfrey commented from her chair. Draco whirled around, "Together?"

A look of annoyance passed over her face. "Yes, together! How else are you supposed to help her!?!" Draco grinned sheepishly and turned back to Hermione, "Here that 'Mione? We get to live together."

Hermione feinted indifference "I'm locking my door."

Draco sneered and leaned over to grab a pair of panties she had been packing. "These look familiar." And to Draco's surprise, they truly did, she had been wearing them the night of the party.

Hermione snatched them back, her face red. "No they don't"

Draco help pack the rest of her stuff, all the while making Hermione blush. After, he carried all her stuff to their new rooms. Not that he was being nice; he just wanted to carry her underwear, therefore eliminating any chance of damage or loss.

Setting down her crap he inspected his new domain. The common room was decorated in gold and silver. Draco mentally ewwwed before his Malfoy training could stop him. Malfoy's don't ewww.

There were two big couches facing each other at an angle in the right corner. The rest of the room had a smattering of love sofas and other small couches. Not a single chair in sight. He could have fun with this room. Besides the obvious uses for the _love _sofas.

Grinning he looked at the two doors coming off the common room. The door on the right had a silver name plate that read his name, the other was gold and read Hermione's name. Draco struggled for a moment (if that) before he smirked and walked to Hermione's door.

Dracohermionedracohermionedracohermionedracohermionedracohermione

Hermione was pissed off. Who the _hell _thought it was a good idea to give her a tower room? She'd like to talk to that person please. Though that person may not want to hear what Hermione planned on telling them.

However, when she got to the top and found the door to her room open she considered herself a little more that pissed off. Hermione marched over to her room, prepared to give Draco the scolding of his life.

Seeing him asleep on her bed though, changed her battle plan drastically. She still planned on scolding him, but why couldn't she turn his game back on him?

Hermione sauntered up to the sleeping Draco. Sleeping beauty couldn't see the saunter, but Hermione could. Reaching the bed she crawled on top of Sleeping Beauty, a not so easy task. God, did he have to sprawl?

Finally she was settled over him, nearly sitting on his stomach and her hands by his head. Taking a deep breath she lowered her lips to his. At first she only brushed her mouth against his but the more she kissed him the bolder she got. Soon she was running her hands over his chest and her tongue was playing with his in their mouths.

Hermione could feel him wake up And leaned over seductively to whisper in his ear: "sleeping beauty has finally woken, now, get out of my room"

She rolled off him so he could do just that but he seemed to have other plans. He pulled her under him while rolling over onto his stomach; resulting in Hermione being pinned under a very unhappy looking Draco.

She had enough time to regret pissing him off before his mouth covered hers. Hermione's mouth got around. She didn't have a virgin mouth but the things Draco was doing with his tongue amazed her.

When the kiss ended Hermione was left dazed and lost.

Draco grinned sardonically "Don't toy with me Hermione, you might not like what happens." With that he left her, on her bed, holding her lips, to ponder what had happened. This is to say, wonder how that plan could have possibly backfired.

Hermione didn't care about what had just happened. Well she did, but she had a more pressing concern: what the hell had happened to her hate for the blonde boy? It just up and disappeared, that's what happened 'Mione.

Her day brighten considerable when she remembered they would be serving breakfast soon in the great hall. She wondered around her room for an hour before she could go and knock on his door. Don't worry 'Mione he's probably too mad to even open-Her though was cut off by Draco opening the door.

Why couldn't he be predictable like every other human? Hermione was more surprised by what he was wearing when he did open the door thought. Green silk boxers. No whitey-tighties for the ice prince "What you just going to stand there and look at me?" he was smirking, again. Someone had gotten over their little hissy fit.

"I want to eat breakfast in the great hall." Hermione felt brave for saying it but stupid for actually meaning it. It was a good idea but when she actually got there she would probably chicken out.

The smirk fell to the floor with a thud. "Hermione…" He gestured her inside, "You sure?" She nodded, watching him put on some faded jeans and a tight black sleeveless shirt on.

Heading out of the common room he stopped. "Where will we sit?"

She hadn't thought of that. If they sat at the Gryffindor Draco would be hated despised and generally disliked by Gyffindor's and Slytherin's alike. The same would happen if Hermione sat at the Slytherin table.

They answered in unison, "Ravenclaw!" Since they were the head boy and girl they could sit anywhere they felt like, including the teachers table…sometimes. Not many head boy or head girls wanted to sit with teachers even if they could.

They were grinning when they got to the towers stairs. That was quickly changed. Hermione almost fell down the first step, tripped over the second, slid off the third, stubbed her toe on the fourth, almost ran into the wall on the fifth, probably did twist Draco's ankle on the sixth, and was carried down the remaining steps.

Most of their breakfast was normal. Any snickers that arose from Hermione tripping over nothing were silenced by Draco's gaze. Draco's glare however could not stop the newly formed rumors of the Ice prince and the Bookie together.

Hermione ate without a care in the world. She's so adorable when she's ignoring people. Draco glanced around to see several people quickly look away or suspiciously studying the same spot on the table. He turned away to watch Hermione ignore them, which wouldn't have been fun with anyone else, but Hermione did this cut little sniff thing.

"Excuse me." Oh yeah, teachers. He had forgotten about them, them and their dislike of, well, everything he liked.

He looked up at their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was by no means a normal teacher. Her hair was hot pink and in spikes all over her head. She had on a checkered robe with a polka doted undershirt and stripped cargo pants. And even more, she was wearing a camouflage bandana with a matching belt. But the most abnormal thing about her was: she was hot. Like, since when are teachers hot?

"Yes Miss Carson?" Draco couldn't help but pour on some charm; you could always try, right?

Her eyes twinkled but her voice was firm. "Take it somewhere else Malfoy." Her voice softened "and don't call me by my last name, gives me the heeby jeebies. Call me Char."

First name? Had they ever done that before? Draco was pretty sure he had never been allowed to do that before. Hermione was oblivious to the miracle happening right beside her.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Draco didn't put much effort into his protest, what could she say? He was looking at her wrong! Yeah right.

"I saw the way you were looking at her. You two start normal classes tomorrow right? If I see you doing that in my class you'll be cleaning out the showers, with the cold water on." Char grinned but despite the grin is was glaringly clear she wasn't playing around.

Draco believed her. "Charming, can's see why you're not dating."

He felt Hermione's elbow in his ribs. Who cares, let's all say it together, what would she say? Char grinned like she knew something he didn't (hello? a Teacher!).

"Who says I'm not?" Char seemed genuinely curious, which made Hermione genuinely curious.

Draco shrugged "School gossip."

She leaned close, Hermione leaned close, and Draco leaned back. "Well, I am dating someone," she winked and walked off.

Hermione and Draco were getting up to walk around the castle when they saw Harry and Ron walking towards them.

"Great" Draco would have kept the loathing out of his voice, except, well, he didn't want to.

Hermione shot Draco a glare before turning to smile at them. Hermione was surprised to see both Harry and Ron glaring at Draco. She had forgotten in the last few days to hate him. She felt anger bubble up in her. These two called themselves her friends but their worst enemy was the one carrying her down the stairs?

Where the hell had they been? Harry and Ron had no idea what was going to happen when they walked up and sneeringly asked what she was doing with _him_?

"What am I doing with him?" Hermione felt the anger rise to the surface and did nothing to stop it. "Where the hell were _you_? I was stuck in the hospital wing. I needed you" she turned to include Ron in it "both of you, but you weren't there so I took the help I could get, from Draco."

Draco bowed elegantly when he was mentioned but decided not to intervene.

Harry looked indignant, "I'm here now, besides you couldn't expect us to put our lives on hold to sit beside you bed, could you? We had things to do!"

"Well you can do them without me." She felt the tears coming; the anger had left her, leaving her cold and empty.

"Hermione we're in the same house, you can't stay away from us for long." Harry was trying to be logical but it just made Draco snigger, which made Harry and Ron glare.

A dangerous glitter lit Hermione's eyes and her chin jut out. "we'll see about _that_!"

Draco and 2/3 of the golden trio rushed after Hermione as she marched up the teachers table. Dumbledore seemed surprised at having an angry Hermione, a pleased Draco and an indignant Harry and Ron standing in front of him, mid-breakfast.

"Can I help you?" Draco didn't even know why the headmaster asked, a formality he guessed.

"Yes you can. I'd like to be moved to Slytherin." Hermione said it to the headmaster, but she was glaring at the remainder of the golden trio.

Harry and Ron openly gaped at her, Draco didn't; he wasn't raised that way.

Does he always have to be so damn unshakable? I'll trip on him or something later. Hermione couldn't help the random thought from injecting itself in her head.

"My dear Hermione, I'd have to say that's up to the sorting hat, come to my office tomorrow and we'll see if you could get along in Slytherin." Dumbledore looked like a kid in the candy shop, Draco didn't know if it was caused by the sorting hat or the unfolding drama.

Hermione whirled away to grin at Harry and Ron in triumph. "Don't ever tell me what I can and can't do again."

Draco ruined her moment by picking her up from behind and carrying her out of the great hall. This place was going to be rumor heaven in a few hours. Of course Draco didn't care, he'd probably like it.

"What the hell do you think where doing!?!" He was walking, talking and carrying a person. Where did he learn to be such a multi-tasker?

"What do you mean what was I doing? I was trying to change the house I'm in." Hermione was pretty sure that part was obvious.

Draco stopped to stare at her. "Do you really think you'd be able to fit in?" He laughed, setting her down in an empty corridor. "Of course they'd welcome an ex-golden trio member with open arms!" Draco's eyes were empty pools of ice, proof of the attitude one needed to by in Slytherin.

Hermione looked at the floor. She refused to cry in front of the pureblood bastard, "I thought you could teach me to be like them." Hermione whispered it to the floor. Stupid, she told herself, to trust him that way.

Draco crouched down next to her and, his finger under her chin; lifted her eyes to his. "Who said I would? I'm not that nice Hermione." She couldn't keep them in anymore. The tears slowly trickled down her face.

Draco smile and kissed them away, "I'll help you, but you've got to remember, you will not only be the new girl but an ex golden girl and I will still be the Ice prince."

She nodded dimly and felt him yet again pick her up and take her to their rooms. Her heart was still throbbing from the revelation that Draco didn't really feel the same way Hermione felt about him.

Dracohermionedracohermionedracohermionedracohermionedrcohermione

When Hermione woke up it was dark and she was on one of the many couches in the common room. She was still in yesterdays cloths. He'll try and take advantage of me when I'm sick but not when I'm emotionally unstable? Freakish, very freakish. Hermione shook her head at the whirling eddies of Draco's logic.

She yawned and got and stared towards her room when she heard a noise. "Draco?" She searched around the room till she found him asleep in a green sofa. Figures. "Draco! Draco wake up, we've got classes tomorrow!"

Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down with him, "If we've got classes tomorrow shouldn't you be telling me to go to bed?" His voice was heavy with sleep. Hermione could tell he had no intention of getting up.

Hermione made no reply and soon she felt his breathing slow and his arms relax and she knew he was asleep. "Draco I think I love you." She said it to the cold night air, as if the stars would help him love her back if they heard. Draco smiled.


	3. Of Death Eaters and Promise Rings

Draco woke to the smell of Hermione. A common thing now that they always slept together. There was no R rated stuff going on, Hermione wasn't physically capable…yet. But they always managed to find a reason to be with the other around bed time and 'accidentally' forget to go back to their own room.

At the moment the bed and room were empty. Draco liked to sleep late and Hermione liked to get up early to do pushups or something. If she continues doing what she's doing she'll be ripped in no time. Draco sighed in disgust; his woman was stronger than he was. Pitiful.

Hearing counting coming from the common room Draco got up and stretched. Walking to the common room was a slow, lazy journey, filled with yawns and drooping eyelids. But when he made it he was glad he decided to see what she was up to.

Hermione Granger was walking up and down the steps. No great accomplishment for a normal human (muggle and wizard alike) but a great achievement for Hermione. He shuddered at the memory of her first attempt down them just weeks ago.

Sitting on a couch near the stairs Draco watched. She wasn't very good at it yet but she hadn't fallen down either. "Not bad 'Mione, now all you have to do is learn to do something with your new hair and you'd pass for a human." Draco was just teasing; they both knew he loved her hair.

Glancing up at him Hermione stuck her tongue out. "You'd be the best person for tips on pretending to human, Draco. Why, you manage to hide your horns so well."

Draco performed a small bow "It's about time you acknowledged my vast achievements. Mere mortals like you can't compare."

Hermione came back up the stairs and punched Draco in the arm. Hard.

"That's gonna bruise." Rubbing his arm he realized it really would. She was getting stronger and stronger every day. Soon someone would have to point out how much stronger than the average person she was getting.

Hermione gave him the evil eye. "Good." Draco barely kept a smile off his face; she had improved her glare vastly in the last few weeks.

He smirked, rubbing his arm. "You're turning into a real pervert, you know. Taking pleasure off other people's pain? No wonder you're not dating anyone."

Hermione blushed a pretty pink that brought and evil smile to Draco's face. "I'm not dating anyone, if you have to know, because I would probably scare away any dates."

Draco shook his head sadly, "What about me 'Mione? Don't I count for anything?" He posed it as a joke but he waited in suspense for her answer.

Hermione was dumbfounded "Of course you count! What would I have don't without you?"

Draco winked "I hoped so, I bought you some new panties and I didn't want to return them."

Hermione couldn't hold back a snort, that boy and his panty problems "Whatever." Draco laughed and steered her towards the stairs. "Let go eat, my cute little panty model."

Her face turning red again Hermione turned to glare at Draco "don't call me that!" Hermione couldn't well say it made her feel special, to be compared to an underwear model.

"Whatever you say, bookie."

They made their way to the great hall in silence after that. Hermione pondering Draco's question about Draco counting, and Draco wondering when Hermione would realize she didn't need him anymore, but wanted him.

Neither had said anything about what would happen once Hermione didn't need his help getting around anymore. But they both knew it couldn't go on forever. It was only a matter of time before she completely mastered going up and down stairs, after that it was all over. Madam Pomfrey would see how much Hermione had improved and decide she didn't need Draco around anymore.

Draco put some eggs on his plate and watched Hermione put a waffle and some bacon on hers. He hated bacon but when she drowned it in syrup it was adorable.

That morning Draco managed to eat half his eggs. More than normal, considering every other morning he was too busy staring at Hermione to eat much. But this morning he felt oddly comfortable knowing she was there when he looked up and would be. He looked up less often.

In potions after breakfast Draco wasn't so sure he should have eaten as many eggs as he had. Snape was going over the bone structure of an 'anonymous person' it looked at lot like Hermione's x-rays they were looking at. He kept going on about how a person with this bone structure would be stronger and faster than normal and could be very unpredictable and dangerous.

Draco felt rage building but as he was about to call Snape out about it, Hermione beat him to it. "Sir? How can you tell this person's mental capacity by their bone structure? Wouldn't you have to look at their brain or know the person?"

Snape scowled "The way the bone was fused with the metal is extremely painful and can cause the most docile person to become aggressive." Snape gave a pointed look to Draco, he was clearly saying: Get a More Worthy Girlfriend.

"It can cause it, but how can you be absolutely sure _this _person is aggressive. Pain can be ignored or pain pills taken." Hermione looked ready for an hour long debate and everyone in the class was ready to let her. A potions class where all they had to do was watch Hermione and professor Snape duke it out. Sweet.

The debate did end up going on for about forty five minutes, leaving everyone fifteen minutes to make a really fast and sloppy bone re-growing potion. Hermione came out of potion fill with righteous fury….and an A on her potion. Draco hated her. He'd gotten an –A.

Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts. With their brand new teacher, Char. Who, it seemed was fixed on teacher them how to kill each other. She had them pair up and hex their partner. It was so she could learn what hexes they already knew and which ones she still had to teach them (or so she said). Draco just thought she was trying to kill them all without having to do anything herself. Sly little trick.

Hermione and Draco were essentially the last ones standing. They had beaten their partners and managed to avoid all the other misaimed hexes. Everyone else had been unable to dodge other hexes as well as the ones their partner was throwing at them. Poor little Potter had been hit in the back of the head with a freezing spell. Draco wondered how the idiot would stand up to the dark lord.

Hermione was unnaturally fast at counter-curses, explaining why she was at the moment hex-free. Professor Char caught him staring at her several times. Making sure she had his attention Professor Char mouthed 'cold shower' and sent him a wink.

Draco smiled sardonically and turned his attention to the board where she had written several hexes most of them didn't know (Hermione being the exception of course).

Not feeling up to the next class (Muggle Studies), Draco waited outside potions for Hermione to emerge. When she did he grabbed her arm and spun her around, away from their next destination, and started walking toward the forbidden forest. Hermione's arm in his grip the whole time.

Hermione glanced back, worriedly. "Um Draco, Muggle Studies is the other way." Hermione wasn't sure if Draco had lost his mind or was simply being annoying. "Yeah, I know."

"So where are we going?" Hermione had been getting behind in Muggle Studies and she really didn't want to miss the class again.

Draco looked at her, "Afraid you'll fail if you miss one class? You are a muggle, how could you fail MUGGLE studies?"

Hermione stiffened, her eyes flashed. "Was that an insult?" It was still a sore spot, his unfortunate habitual dislike of mudbloods.

"No, a mere statement of fact." Draco made sure to keep his voice completely neutral, not wanting to start a fight.

Stumbling over some roots in the forest, Hermione glanced around; they kept going deeper into the forest. Soon they'd come out the other side "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes" And coming to a halt, Draco pointed to a hallowed out tree. It was a huge tree. It could easily fit a couple horses inside it and they wouldn't feel clustered. Hermione smiled when she saw Draco's face, it was open and he was smiling too.

Tugging on her hand Draco led her inside the tree. Inside the ground was covered by a green rug (one of the good ones, of course.) and had two recliners one green one blue. In the corner there was a pile of bean bag chairs.

He pulled her down into a recliner on top of him. "Do you like it?" The inside of the tree was smooth and free of any rough patches, obviously well used.

Hermione was still taking it all in, I mean who'd thought something like this was in the middle of the forbidden forest? Not Hermione. "It's wonderful, what is it?"

"This, my little bookie, is the silver trio's official hangout." He gave a large sweeping gesture over the room. He would have bowed but as he was in a recliner with Hermione on top of him, well he could do it later.

"The silver trio?" She sounded surprised, like only the golden boy and the moronic sidekick could had a cool nickname.

Draco shrugged, impish. "Yes well, we got tired of always hearing about the golden trio so we made our own. It's made of Blaise, Jade and I. You know Blaise but Jade is a new student. You'll meet her when we move back into the Slytherin dorm rooms."

Hermione merely nodded and lay her head down on Draco's chest, looking at the view. She didn't want to talk about moving into the Slytherin dorms, it was planned for next week and she was nervous enough.

She could see the forbidden forest but did not have to be part of it. It was an out of body type experience she loved. Strange bird noises, hooves beating far away and Draco's heart beat lulled Hermione into a dose. Snuggling into a more comfortable position on Draco, half awake and half asleep Hermione couldn't tell if she dreamed the question or said it aloud "Draco can we stay like this forever?"

Draco laughed. "You're not a little girl, Hermione. You know the answer to that. No fairy tale can last." Draco's voice was mocking but she knew he wasn't trying to hurt her; it was just his n nature.

Hermione felt her eyes burn and burrowed her face into Draco's chest. She was probably going to get his shirt wet but she didn't care. He was the one who made her cry in the first place. Damn bastard.

"Hermione?" Draco shifted to get her attention. "Hermione what panties are you wearing?" Draco tried to shift so he could see her face but it was impossible with Hermione's face in his chest.

Hermione snorted, it was a sort of muffled sound,"Why?"

"It's a matter of life and death." He sounded so serious Hermione burst out laughing.

"Sorry" she gasped for air. "So sorry, I'm wearing the ones with shooting star on them. Happy?" Hermione knew he would be, they were the panties she had worn two weeks ago that drove him crazy.

Draco relaxed in the recliner again, satisfied she was wearing sexy underwear and not the underwear her mother had sent over the holidays. Ugly things. Draco had ceremonially put fire to each and every pair; he just had to make sure she didn't save any. You know, out of pity.

"Hermione I've got to talk to you about something. It's serious." He waited until Hermione sat up more and looked at him. "You know I'm a death eater right?" at her nod he continued, "I talked to Dumbledore yesterday. I asked him if he'd protect me if I left Voldemort. I told him all I knew about what the Dark Lord's doing now. Based on what I know, Voldemort will be very bent on killing me, so I'm to stay at Hogwarts or headquarters until the Dark Lord forgets about me." Draco paused letting Hermione take it all in; he watched her face carefully incase he said something wrong.

Happiness flit across her face "You're not a death eater anymore?" He could feel the tension slide off his body. Draco smiled "No."

For a second Draco couldn't breathe, Hermione was hugging him too tightly to do anything at all. Once she released him, he continued on, "Dumbledore said I would need a bodyguard by me at all times….someone that is strong and fast and could put up with me for more than five minutes."

Hermione's face fell, Someone else was going to always be with him. She could no longer have him all to herself. Draco sighed dramatically "_You _Hermione! Who better to protect me that a girl with metal joints, who is stronger and faster than you?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly "I'll have to stay by your side for how long?"

Draco pulled her down into a heart-stopping kiss "It will definitely be forever, at least."

"Draco forever is a very, very long time." Hermione's heart felt like hipping out of her chest and doing a jig. The happy, in love jig.

Draco laughed "Not if you keep wearing those panties it won't be."

Filled to the brim with happiness and joy Hermione lay her head back down on Draco, who flashed something in front of her eyes. Grabbing his hand to keep it still, Hermione focused on what he was holding.

A ring.

Hermione sat up so fast she tumbled out of the recliner and landed near Draco's feet. "What is that?"

Draco smile, like he was god's gift to woman, "It's a promise ring, Blaise told me about them."

Hermione sniffed "You got me a promise ring?"

Draco's smile widened "No, this ring right here is not a promise ring, I was lying when I said it was-of course I got you one you idiot! Are you gonna take it or not?"

Hermione smiled a smile to match Draco's and snatched the ring out of his hand "Give me that!"


End file.
